Episode 2: Cake or death
( after the opening, we cut to Prairy Sakura and Kelly beside the table with only 3 cakes on it. 4 people in line were: Raku-chan from Nyan Neko Sugar Girls, Pansy Flowerseed Pansina from Poochee and Pansy, Duck puppet from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, and last but not least, Baldi from Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning.) Prairy: Some people asked good questions like " Cake or Death ". You! Cake or death? Raku-chan: Um.. Cake please. Prairy: Very well. Give her cake. Kelly: ( Gives Raku-chan a chocolate cake ) Raku-chan: Nya, Thanks.( audience about to laugh ) Very nice. ( The audience started laughing as Raku-chan walks off with her cake.) Prairy:You! Cake or death? Pansy: Uh.. Cake for me too, please. :) Prairy: Very well. ( Audience was laughing.) Give her cake too. G-man: Guys, What are you doing? Kelly: ( Gives Pansy a vanilla cake ) Prairy: We're gonna run out of cake at this rate. G-man: ( Silently ) Oh no. ( audience were about to laugh, seeing what's coming up at the point, as Pansy walks off with her cake, while holding it with her mouth.) Prairy: You! Cake or death? Duck Puppet: Uh, death please. G-man: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????? ( We cut to Prairy while zooming in to her face, as Prairy's upper half fur dyes from chocolate brown to blue and her lower half from pink to purple, and her eyes disappeared, as the audience laughs so hard. She has an evil smile on her face.) Duck Puppet: No- CAKE! Cake, cake, sorry. Prairy: You said death first! HAHAHAHAHA!! DEATH FIRST! Duck Puppet: No- I meant cake! Prairy: Oh, alright. ( everything on prairy went back to normal.) Kelly: ( Gives the duck puppet the last chocolate cake ) Prairy: You were lucky my friend, Viscaria, was in charge of Flower Forest. ( The duck puppet, with terrified look in his eyes, walks off with his cake, as the audience laughs so hard after they heard of what on earth just happened there.) Prairy: Cake or death? Baldi: Uh... Cake please. Kelly: ( Shrugs, because there is no cake left ) Prairy: Well, we're OUT OF CAKES!! Baldi: ( was shot by Prairy, and the audience died of laughter ) Prairy: well, we only have 3 bits and we didn't expect such a rush. Heather.EXE: Well, that's about it. Thanks for reading this transcript, if you will in the comments below suggest what I should do next, that would mean alot. If you would like, come see me on my message wall. And as always I'll see you, in the next transcript. This is Heather.EXE, and I approved this message. ( We fade in the black screen and out with the credits with the Pop Drop Candy song heard and we have list of 2 characters who appeared in this episode which was : Prairy Sakura........Lyudmila Putina (top) Pansy Pansina........ Miranda Cosgrove (under the top row), Duck Guy....... Baker Terry ( under the second row ) Raku-chan.......SoapOpera46 ( over the last row ---> ) Baldi........ Mystman12. And the music that was used are:(Opening) Renai Circulation (full) ✧ English [ Eilemonty Cover] by ⋆★ひなた★⋆ ,(Start of the episode) Roller girl by Hatsune Miku, and (Closing) 【Kiichan】drop pop candy【歌ってみた】 by Kiichan.after that we popped out a gracie films logo, then we cut to Kawaii Madeline Productions, and then the 20 century fox television logo.) Category:Episodes